Harry Potter's thoughts
by mixedfic
Summary: A sneak peak into one Harry Potter's mind. DH SLASH Creature Fic COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**MY VERY FIRST HP FIC! please be kind!!!! and please no flames, i'll just use them to eat marshmallows hehehehe. Hope you like.**

**WARNING-** SLASH (boyxboy) in later chapters!!!!!!!

**Paring-** Draco/Harry

**Summary-** A sneak peak in one Harry Potter's head.

* * *

The life of Harry Potter, nothing in the world has ever been normal. From his birth till his…let's just say forever.

We would all think that he is the famous boy-who-lived he must live such an incredible life, being one of the only wizards able to beat the dark lord and all that gibberish. We all know about that, the only thing we don't know is his personal life.

Yes, the newspapers do give you information on his life but do you really think those things are true???! I mean come on! Get real!

Would Harry Potter tell the whole world what colour of boxers he wore.

I mean, could you imagine the poor soul going up to Rita Skeeter and declaring

"Oh just to tell you I wear pink boxers on weekends and green and red on weekdays…that's all see ya!"

Oh yeah, that would be a scene worth watching, but that's not the point here. The point here is to show you what the REAL Harry Potter is all about, starting from what goes on in his brain to the people he has crushes on.

Oh and in saying that lets just say Harry has a big surprise for you regarding his sexuality.

So let's take a spin into one Harry Potter's head of……ummmm……thoughts? Well whatever as far as it works.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much.

Every single fucking body had asked him the some frikin question over millions of times.

"Are you ok?" Harry said with distaste.

For god's sake could they not leave him alone for one second……ok maybe 8 years or more, so he could at least graduate, get a good job, and finally, though he wasn't so sure if he would make it out alive with Voldermort after him, a family.

Yes, Harry Potter wanted a family. Something he never had, not counting the Weasly's, they were nice and all but not his blood related family.

After losing the only person he could call family, Sirius, he was now determined to raise on himself, though it might be impossible right at the moment but he could hope. After all he was still a normal boy with normal dreams.

'Oh how I wish that were true' Harry sighed, thinking.

As he was walking down to the dungeon for his first class of the semester, unfortunately it was Advanced Potions, not watching were he was going thinking he already knew the route to the same old potions classroom he has been going to since the first year, he bumped into a firm, but soft chest.

"S-Sorry" he apologized.

Normally when somebody apologizes doesn't the other occupant say something like

"Its ok" or "No it was my fault, I'm sorry"

well that's what he thought, but the moment he looked up to see who it was, since the male was slightly taller…ok maybe not slightly maybe a whole foot but nobody cares about that, he frowned.

It was none other than his arch enemy Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew that Malfoy was going to bully him because of his pathetic excuse of a height, he wondered when his growth spurt was going to hit, but right now is not the time for all this.

'It's going to come any minute now…any minute 3, 2, 1…' and true to the point it did, Malfoy opened his bloody mouth.

"Potter watch were you're going will you." Harry gasped.

Malfoy didn't insult him! Unbelievable!

Draco noticed the surprised look on Harry's face and just shoot back a confused face at him.

Harry noticed the confused look and smirked…I mean SLYTHERIN STYLE! We all know that in the beginning how close Harry was to getting sorted into that house so this should be no surprise for you, for god sake he speaks to snakes!

Draco noticed the smirk and gasped.

"W-Wha-at the **HELL**?"

"What?" Harry asked, still smirking knowing it was having a big affect

"Stop that!" Malfoy spat, rather harshly, but in no way did it affect our Golden Boy, on no, he was rather enjoying himself.

"Stop what?" Malfoy knew Potter was doing this on purpose, but he wasn't about to let it go to his weak side.

"You know very well what I mean, and anyway Potter try not to cause trouble on the first day or I might have to take off house points…" Potter frowned, knowing that Malfoy had become head boy this year, but Merlin only knows why Dumbledore picked him out of all the sixth and seventh year students.

"You don't deserve being a prefect, _**Malfoy**_." Harry spat.

"And you don't deserve to still be alive, _**Potter**._"

"Git!"

"Scar face!"

"Arrogant prat!"

"Nerd!"

"Spoiled rich brat!"

"Dumbledore's little orphan boy!"

And so the verbal fight began, leading into another wondrous, not, New Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

None of them knowing what was soon to come.

* * *

**A/N- REVIEW! NO FLAMES!! they will just go under the peoples butt who send them! HAHA i know i'm funny! anyway hope you liked. **

**mixedfic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and Welcome Back!** How are you all today?...crickets ... ok...7 years later...DOES NOBODY HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR!? Sorry i shouldn't have said that well anyway srry i kept u waiting for so long but i was kinda off and didn't feel like writing, but now i am back so enjoy.

A/N- I OWN NOTHING! If i did Harry Potter would be a world full of people that love to kill pink ponnies! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAyears later HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...ummm yeah i'm done.

* * *

Harry was furious!

How dare that bastard…ARGH! Can anyone guess what happened? Well to tell you the truth Snape happened.

After the little verbal fight Malfoy and Harry had in the hallway in the morning, both of the teenage boys had forgotten that they had to get to class. Thus leading them to being late and for what subject, yes, advanced potions, Snape's class.

When they both entered the classroom gasping for air, since they ran the whole way, the site that beheld them was none other than Snape's frowning/angry face.

Harry visibly flinched; while the angry face didn't seem to affect Malfoy at all…oh yeah he's a _Slytherin. _

How could he forget that simple piece of information.

Malfoy calmly walked up to his seat, slightly nodding in Snape's direction, getting a nod in return. As Harry was about to head over to his own seat beside Neville, Snape spoke.

"Where do you think you are going _Mr. Potter_?"

Harry flinched, yet again. He slowly turned around to look at Snape's angry face.

"N-Nowhere sir" Harry mentally cursed himself, for stammering.

Snape smirked, knowing that he had scared the boy, if not a lot but even if a tad bit was amusing.

"Mr. Potter you **do** know how to look at a watch do you not?" Harry knew Snape was doing this on purpose, DARN, every single person in this room…wait the WHOLE school knew Snape picked on him on purpose. It wasn't a really big surprise.

Harry knew better than to answer that question, because if he did he would get detention and even if he didn't he would STILL get detention.

After about a minute of silence, Snape got a little impatient and declared

"Detention.8'o'clock sharp. Here."

Harry cursed mentally, and with a simple nod and a "Yes sir." He went to sit beside Neville.

As Snape walked back to his desk, he stopped in front of Malfoy's desk. Snape turned his around to face Dra- wait a minute…was I about to call the ferret by his name…?

WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO ME???

Ok. That was odd.

Anyway back to the ferret face and Mr. Oily hair, yeah oily hair is Snape, just in case you didn't get it. He looked at Malfoy, see this time I didn't slip on his name Ha Ha, and said the most astonishing thing.

"Mr. Malfoy. Detention. 8'o'clock sharp. Here."

The expression that was on Malfoys face was hilarious, but shocking at the same time but who cares about that. He looked like a fish out of water. Open.close.open.close. It was entertaining, in an odd fashion.

You would think Malfoy was surprised; Neville fell off his chair. How absurd is that?

I mean come on when in the world has Snape ever, I mean EVER, given a detention to a Slytherin. Never that's when. But today he changed history. It looked like he was fair after all.

"Mr. Longbottom 20 points off Gryffindor for falling off your chair for a redundant reason."

Never mind he was never fair.

Well detention here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and Welcome Back!** Thank you for who all left me a review. Here is chapter 3! ENJOY!

A/N- I OWN NOTHING! If i did Harry Potter would be a world full of people that love to kill pink ponnies! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAyears later HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...ummm yeah i'm done.

* * *

After all the classes for the day were over, Harry headed of to the Gryffindor common room, to get ready for Quidditch practice, DUH. 

Even if his detention was at 8 he still had what, Harry glanced at his watch it read 4:30, and he still had four and a half hours left.

I could come up with a new trick in that time, it wasn't that hard to beat Malfoy anyway, all I did was push more that he did, simple.

As soon as Harry reached the fat lady and as usual she asked

"Password"

And Harry answered

"Snapeoilyhair" Yes yes, in genius isn't it.

Having Ron as head boy had its advantages, he loves the name but for some weird reason Hermione has some problem with it and she always makes somebody else say the password for her. So far according to people she's hung out with have never heard her speak the password, but I swear one day she is going to be all alone with no one with her and she would have to say the password. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry went a little over dramatic, heh.

As Harry headed off to the boys dorm room to keep his books and get the new gloves he got from Ron for his resent birthday, he heard somebody or something fall.

After keeping his books, getting the gloves and taking his wand, just in case, cause normally he kept it in his dorm under his pillow so it wouldn't be such a problem at practice, he opened the door to dorm slowly just to seek a peak at what or who had fallen.

The sight that beheld him was astonishing. Guess why?? Come on, you can do it! Ok if you can't I'll tell you myself.

It was Ginny and Dean making out. Nothing special right, but it has a twist, they were making out in front of Professor McGonagall. Yes. Professor.

It was a very astonishing site; all the students were staring at Professor McGonagall, Harry couldn't see Professor McGonagall's reaction since she was facing her back to the boys' dormitory. But I can beat a million galleons that her face didn't look pretty…actually it was never pretty it was always wrinkly and old. Yeah.

I don't know why Ginny and Dean were snogging in front of McGonagall, but that is another story, right now I need to get to Quidditch practice.

I casually walked out the boys dormitory, closing the door behind me, and headed off outside to the locker room.

Quidditch here I come.

**Quidditch field **

"Come on guys we can do it…no no Seamus you're on the left not the right, Ginny you're suppose to be by the goal post...URG! NO YOU GUYS AREN'T DOING IT RIGHT DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!" I swear you try to teach the team a new tactic, on how to win, they tell me they don't need to learn **I'M** there to beat Malfoy anyway I swear one day I won't catch the snitch and then they will learn there lesson. That's a pretty good plan; hmmm maybe in the next game with Slytherin I shall do just that.

As Harry was thinking he didn't notice a pair of silver eyes staring at him from the side lines but Ron sure did and the others.

Ron, Harry's best mate, flew over to were Harry was viewing all his team mates gather to do the game plan over again, and said

"Harry mate you do know we are being watched right" Ron stated.

I looked at him surprised and shook my head "No I hadn't, why who is it?" I asked as I turned around to look, but I guess Ron didn't have to answer, I saw it myself. The whole bloody Slytherin team was watching, and I didn't know.

WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD???

I swear Hermione was right when she said I needed new glasses. Hmm I wonder how much my power's grown.

As Harry was staring at the Slytherin's one caught his attention, Draco Malfoy. He was staring at him with his deadly killing wonderful amazing gorgeous……I did not just say that.

…

…

…

…

NOOOO!!! I DID JUST SAY THAT!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

Then I saw them again, those haunting silver eyes.

AND WHY THE HELL IS HE STARING AT ME FOR!!! DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE???? O GOD!! HELP ME!!!

That's it I'm going to ask Dra-OH MY GOD! Malfoy Harry Malfoy!! Not his first name his last name. Calm Harry Calm. Breath in breath out breath in breath out.

Ok, now what was I saying…oh yes! I have to ask Malfoy why they heck is he staring at me, at detention, for now I have to stop my team mates from showing our enemies our new game play…wait we did it once.

I quickly turned to look at Ron and asked in a hurried tone "How long have the Slytherin been there?" Please be that they came after we actually did it right Please o Please!

"Actually they have been here since the beginning mate." Ron casually replied, like he didn't even care that they saw our game plan.

I did the only thing I could think of Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That's it Malfoy is getting it this time. Wait till detention Malfoy, you're getting more than you bargained for. MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! cough sorry just couldn't help it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back. I'm so sorry I havn't updated this story in a long while, its because I started wrtting an original story and then I got so caught up in that, that I completley forgot about this story.

But thanks to, Maria Whitman-Menzel-Malfoy, for knocking me off my butt, or else this chapter would not have been here.

Well Enjoy!

-x-

**Harry Potter's thoughts**

**Chapter 4**

Harry and the team had ended the Quidditch practice earlier, since there was no point anymore; the Slytherin team already saw there game plan. Now I have to come up with another one, this stinks!

Harry still had an hour to spare, so he headed of to the Gryffindor tower with his team mates to finish all the homework he had due the next day.

About 10 minutes before 8, Harry had finished all his homework, I mean all!! Even the one he had due the next week. Harry was smart, oh yes he was. He was practically on Hermione's level or maybe higher, he didn't show off because as it is people call him the boy-who-lived, he didn't want even more attention. He was sick and tired of it all.

Anyway might as well head for detention, nothing better to do anyway. Wondering about Ron and Hermione? Well don't. They have been dating for about 2 months. The minute the told me the news, both grinning like Cheshire cats, I screamed…no I literally screamed.

FLASHBACK

"FINALLY!"

ENDFLASHBACK

OK…not much but it's proof enough of my outburst. I mean come on who ever saw Hermione and Ron together said they were meant to be together. In other words they were both in the Room of Requirements. Harry quickly looked towards his watch, and noticed it was already 8:05. SHIT!

Harry ran as fast as he could towards the potions classroom, and wishing just wishing that Snape was late to the classroom and that Malfoy was there so he could talk before Snape showed up. And to his amazement the potion's classroom door was closed and, who else but, Malfoy be leaning against the wall beside the closed doors. Hmmm…maybe I should wish more often.

Harry started to slow down as he got closer, but it seemed Malfoy hadn't noticed him yet. Then it struck Harry, prank time. Slowly Harry tiptoed over to where Malfoy was leaning, his plan was to pull both of Malfoy's ears and make him fall headfirst on the ground, but as he was about to pull his ears he noticed them. Those pink luscious lips. They looked so kissable, it was as if the were beaconing him to lean and kiss them and that's what he did. He leaned in and kissed Malfoy, lightly, but there was contact, and that slight contact made Harry shiver with pleasure. The minute he moved away, he was sure he saw Malfoy smile. Harry let that slip, and was about to give Malfoy another kiss, when he heard him speak. O SHIT!

"Love with me are you Potter?" Harry recognized that voice anywhere, now he really regretted kissing him at all, or actually thinking of pranking him in the first place. Harry noticed he was practically leaning onto Malfoy for support; he blushed, and tried to move off Malfoy. Mark the word tried. It seemed Malfoy didn't want him to go, somehow without Harry noticing Malfoy had rapped his arms around Harry's waist, and pulled him against his chest. Harry looked up at Malfoy's face to see lust swirling in his silver eyes. Harry was afraid, he squirmed, he begged to be let go, but nothing worked. While Harry was struggling he didn't notice Malfoy's face coming closer to his own, and the minute he did……SMOOCH! Yes, Malfoy kissed him.

Shocked filled emerald eyes stared back, into lust filled silver eyes. What the hell was going on here? That was all that was going through Harry's head. Slowly Malfoy's eyes closed, leaving Harry to look at nothing but closed eye lids.

Harry should be pulling away, he knew that, but he couldn't he was enjoying this way too much. If he knew Malfoy was such a great kisser then he would have kissed him a long time ago. As Harry was about to close his eyes to enjoy the kiss, Snape interrupted.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy I believe you are here for detention and not for a kissing session."

Harry pushed against Malfoy's chest, yet again trying to squirm away but yet again failed. He heard chuckling coming from above him. He looked up to see Malfoy laughing, not even the evil laugh, I mean laughing! Harry was shocked.

Harry was so shocked with Malfoy's laughing, that he almost didn't notice Snape's laughing. Harry looked towards his left, and looked at the sight. He never thought he'd see a day where Snape was actually laughing like a civil person, and not acting as if he had no emotions. HOLY MERLIN!! SLYTHERIN'S LAUGH!!??

This was an odd situation. Harry was stuck in Malfoy's arms and both the slytherin's were laughing at something Harry was unaware of. Harry was so shocked and confused that he didn't notice that Malfoy had turned him around to face Snape, but still had his arms rapped around his waist, and had put his chin on top of Harry's head, since Malfoy was a whole foot taller than him.

The minute Harry felt something on top of his head, he snapped out of his daze. He soon realized that he wasn't in the same position he was 'cough' before, but Malfoy's arms were still rapped around his small waist. Man, he needed to eat more, and grow taller. How is it possible for Malfoy to grow a whole 2 feet in one summer, when last year they were about the same height? I HATE GROWTH SPURT!!! MAKE ME GROW!! NOT SHRINK!!!!

"So you found your mate Draco?" Snape asked. What the hell where they talking about? What Mate?

"Yes I have Sev." Ok…so this was very odd. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE????

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry questioned out his thought, which after a while he wished he hadn't.

Both the slytherin's were now staring at him; it seemed to Harry, the way they were staring at him that he had spoken at the wrong time. O Merlin what had he done to deserve this?

"Mr. Potter" Snape started, "you weren't allow-" Harry heard Malfoy growl from above him, and the minute Snape heard it he shut up.

"You can't tell **my** mate what he can or can not do. **Got it**" What the hell was going on here wasn't it me that Snape talking to, he wasn't talking to Malfoy's mate…………

-

-

-

I AM HIS FRIKIN MATE!!!

My life gets better and better.

Harry fainted.

-x-

Sorry! But hope you guys all liked this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait!! I know I just vanished but I swear I will update the next chapter as soon as I can! But please i hope u enjoy this one!!**

_All I saw was darkness nothing more nothing less. I tried to feel for a wall or anything that could give me the feeling of support so I wouldn't feel as lost as I was now. It seemed I had been walking the darkness for the longest of times when suddenly I saw something blinking in the distance. It looked as if a signal of some sort. As if it was calling to me. I walked towards the light, though it seemed far I reached there in a matter of seconds. I was curios to know what it was and so I touched it with my finger and suddenly it started to transform. It was taking a human form that much I could tell. It seemed to be a tall male. Slowly the light started to disappear off of the mysterious person. It started with his hair, as dark as mine and slowly it dipped to his eyes, I gasped, as green as mine. I was afraid to know who the person was, I tried to look away but I couldn't, it was as if I was in a trance unable to look away. Slowly the light disappeared from the boy's face, or man, due to his height and it turned out to none other than me myself. Harry Potter._

The only noise I heard was talking. Somebody was whispering …no wait both were whispering but it felt like someone had cranked up the volume rather than lowering it. What don't people know how to whisper properly? Is it so hard? I felt like going back to sleep but I had to know where I was and who the heck was talking.

I slowly moved…wait a minute I wasn't in bed nor do I remember putting a blanket over myself…nor changing clothes……………**WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN!!**

I quickly jumped out of the bed, as if it were contagious. How the hell did I get here? Who? When? Where? **AHHHH!!** I was so frustrated, I started pulling at my hair as if it were all its fault. Because of my frustration I didn't notice someone come into the room.

"Are you ok Harry?" I didn't expect someone to be behind me, so I jumped. I mean I literally jumped onto the bed as if there were a ghost behind me. Due to my actions the other person in the room started to laugh. The laugh sounded familiar, but I didn't quite get who it was exactly so I slowly turned my head around to see none other than Draco Malfoy laughing his head off.

Watching Malfoy laughing at me it really got me pissed off. **How dare that bastard!! ARGH!**

I slowly get off the bed without him noticing yet, got in front oh him and pushed. And there he went sliding onto the couch. **OH MERLIN!** I mean this guy elegantly slid onto the couch not even haphazardly. What is it with Malfoy?

As I turned back to go sit on the bed I felt a hand warp around my wrist and pull me down. And there I went flying onto Malfoy's lap.

I started to struggle to get out of his grasp, but him being stronger than me, it failed. So I turned around to face him "What-" but before I could finish my sentence I had a pair of warm lips descended on mine.

I struggled to get out of his grasp and his disgu- wait it wasn't disgusting at all, it actually tasted like vanilla…or no wait it tasted more of cinnamon, or maybe a mix of both.

…

…

…

**WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN!!** (I like to express myself a lot, so sue me)

After realizing that I was actually complimenting the git face, I pulled away as soon as the opportunity arose, making a 'pop' sound as our lips separated.

"WHAT IN THE NAME O-"

"You like saying that a lot don't you…I think Merlin might be tired of sneezing by now" Malfoy interrupted me. All I gave him was a huge "Hump!" and pushed off his lap and went and sat on the bed, Indian style, facing him, with a determined expression on my face. Though I doubt it looked determined with the red on my cheeks, it was ridiculous even I could feel my blood flowing to my cheeks.

"Ok Malf-"

"It's Draco." He interrupted me AGAIN!!

"-oy I want to know what is going on here. What the hell you are for starters, then what is with the…sexual behavior towards me and last but not least who the hell changed my clothes?"

"I am a Vampire, you are my mate so I can do WHATEVER I want with you…" he made it very apparent that he didn't want me to disobey him…PSH as if I was going to listen to him "…and there is something known as magic ever heard of it?" Oh I hated that sarcasm, I mean if he were in my position he would be thinking about the same thing right?...wait knowing Malfoy the first thing he would think of is magic, stupid arrogant pureblood. Oh mind you I am not insulting Ron or any other pureblood, just Malfoy.

As I kept thinking about how Malfoy was an arrogant bastard, I didn't notice that he had taken the opportunity and gotten of his seat and was walking towards me. Without me noticing he crept towards me as if he was the hunter and I was to be hunted. As he got close enough for a grab…he jumped AT ME! I thought I was fast enough, because of my skills at being a Quidditch player, but no. He didn't even let me move a centimeter, COME ON A CENTIMETER, and he had me pinned down on the bed as if I was nothing compared to him. Such embarrassment, sorry dad. Wait I shouldn't be thinking about this………………………

"You smell good..hmmm" Malfoy had his face in the curve of my neck, licking it with his tongue as if I was some popsicle stick. Oh but it felt sooooo good. All I could do was moan at the pleasure that was running through my body with what he was doing. I didn't know only licking could give someone so much pleasure.

As I was occupied with the wonderful feeling of his tongue on my neck I didn't notice Malfoy's hand was descending down to my pajama pants, until the cold feeling from his hands made contact with my stomach. I gasped, and came back to realization that this was Malfoy who was giving me pleasure, so I started to push against him.

"Malfoy stop!" I tried to get his attention but he didn't budge at all, so I pushed harder, which earned me a hiss from him.

"Stop trying to resist me Harry, then it won't hurt as much" Malfoy exclaimed. Wait what wasn't going to hurt to—**OH MY FRIKIN GOD!**

He bit me! He bit my neck! And I think he was sucking! O MERLIN!!

I tried to push against him as hard as I could but the more he sucked the more weaker I started to feel. I knew was going to slip into unconscious state soon because of the blood lose, so I tried to stop him before he killed me

"St—op….Dr--aco…." And I slipped into darkness, but not before noticing a pair of worried and frightened silver eyes.

-x-

hope u liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!!

mixedfic!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Hello Hello! Omg its been like what 2 YEARS since I uploaded this story. Sorry. It's because I got introduced to...UNIVERSITY! yup. I almost didn't remember the password to get into my account O_O! anywho I have actually not been reading ANY slash since like forever. So if it feels a little awkward I am asking for forgivness from the very beginning. So Just read and enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter's Thoughts. **

**Chapter 6**

"...rr...rry...arry...HARRY!"

Argh. When somebody doesn't answer to your calling, doesn't that AUTOMATICALLY apply that _'I DONT want to talk to you.'_ Really sometimes people are soooooooooo stupid. Harry was tierd and he wants you to GO AWAY. But alas, they don't.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" this person just doesn't get it...that's it. You have asked for it now!

"WHAT?" Harry screams, turning over to his right, towards the person calling his name, glaring while at it.

"Oh, Merlin...and here I thought I drank too much of your blood..and I was worried something ha-" Harry gasped...WTF. O SHIT. MALFOY. BLOOD. DRANK. MINE.

WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINNNNNN!

Harry hurriedly moved away from Malfoy, so far that he fell off the bed all together. Ouch.

"ouch...that hurt.." mumbled Harry from the ground, rubbing his bum. O the pain. With Harry still on the ground, Malfoy climbed onto the bed and looked over the edge...was that a giggle...? Malfoy giggles?

"Malfoy you're giggling..." Harry voices out his thoughts, something he DID NOT want to do. Oops.

"...who wouldn't. You look so adorable, sprawled on the ground like that." Malfoy replied. Harry looked up at him from the ground, the hand that was rubbing his bum from the pain...stopped. And all anybody, who would have been been staring at Harry at the moment, would have noticed are his **BIG GREEN EYES**. Ok they weren't THAT big, they just looked big because of Harry's glasses. Glasses makes everybody's eyes big ok...Harry wasn't some animated character, whose eyes just automatically became big...hmph. (Right back to the story)

"Wow Harry I never knew your eyes could be that big?...wow." Malfoy says, also noticing his eyes change sizes. After Harry heard him say that, he suddenly realized how stupid he much have looked in that postion, _'Stupid Harry! GET UP'_, and hurridly got up off the ground, fixing his pajamas while at it. Pajamas...I wasn't wearin- O.

Harry suddenly looked down at Malfoy so fast, it could have given him a whiplash, his eyes now not as big as before, were glaring at Malfoy. "You. Me. Living Room. Now." with that said Harry walked out of the bedroom into the living room outside. Once Harry stepped out of the room, all he saw outside was...nothing. No really there was NOTHING in the living room, well not that he could see anyway. _'Ok I know for sure I am NOT that BLIND. There has got to be a light source somewhere...' _Harry started feeling up the walls for a light switch, when he heard someone whisper and the lights switched on...wait let me rephrase that, not lights but lanterns. Harry pushed off the wall, and turned towards the direction of the whisper and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with his wand in his hand..wait wand? _'Harry you are an idiot. You are a frikin wizard world...and you looking for a light switch. Now Malfoy is ought to make fun of you. STUPID' _

"Harry you wanted to talk about something..." Harry looked up from the ground he was staring at, it had a pattern and so far in one cube there were 10 more...o god he was far from embaressed, at the voice and realized that Malfoy was standing only 2 feet away from him. Gulp, when did this happen, Harry hadn't heard anybody or anything for the matter move.

"Uhh..." Harry stepped back a little, only to make Malfoy take another one "...well what I wanted to talk about is..." another step back from Harry and another step forward by Malfoy"...is uhh..about the whole..." Harry Back, Malfoy Forward, Harry Back, Malfoy Forward, Harry BAM, _'Merlin's beard I've hit the wall..' _Malfoy Forward, Forward and...SMOOCH.

Harry realized that Malfoy once again just kissed him, and he was coming in for another one..._'O no you don't!' _...with that set in his mind Harry ducked to the left and Malfoy's face went SPLAT on the wall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!" Harry couldn't stop laughing, this shit was hilarious! _'OMG I HAVE TO TELL RON ABOUT THIS! HAHAHAHAHAA' _Harry was on the ground, holding his stomache, and laughing so hard he couldn't even breath. All Harry saw infront of him were black running shoes, _'Malfoy wears running shoes, who would have thought..huh.' _and then all of a sudden he was lifted up into the air.

"Wow wow WOW!" Harry's laughing session was over and all he was worried about was falling onto the ground. Harry looked up from the ground and up straight at Malfoy's face. Were his eyes...red? "Um Malfoy are you ok?" Harry asked worried about Ma- wait no...not worried about ferret face but himself. Yeah his own saftey. Psh who would worry abo-

"WOW!" Malfoy had just grabbed Harry by his waist and hoisted him onto his shoulder.

"Hey Malfoy Hey...HEY!"

"WHAT!" Malfoy growled back. _'Thank merlin I can't see his face...'_

"Umm I can walk you know, so you mi-"

"No" Harry was interupted by Malfoy's statement.

"No..? WHAT? MALFOY LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! OR ELSE I-"

"Or else what? you going to scream like a little puss you are." Again Harry was interupted, but this time Harry wouldn't take any of it. Harry started banging his fists against Malfoy's back as hard as he could and all he got back was laughter from Malfoy.

"That kind of tickels" was all Malfoy said. Harry gave the back of his a wierd look, what was this idiot made off? Rock? Metal? Harry's fists hurt by just banging on his back so hard. Harry just sighed and gave up TRYING to hurt Malfoy, cause it was just hurting him more than him. That's when Harry realized Malfoy had left the room they were in and were walking down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Malfoy where are we going?" Harry asked, a little afraid of he answer.

"So you're done hurting me huh...well to answer your question Harry we are going to the Great Hall" Malfoy replied with ease.

Harry's heart started racing "What for?"

"Now my dear Harry ofcourse to announce are engagment, why else" replied Malfoy with ease.

**What**

**The**

**Fuck!**

"LET ME DOWN YOU PERVERT! FERRET! GIT! ARSEHOLE! ARGH LET ME DOWN!" Those words were the only one left echoing in the empty Hogwarts hallway. Disaster is yet to come.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAH! There you guys have it. Another chapter of story that was on hold for 2 YEARS. I am utterly VERY SORRY for that. It will never happen again. Well to tell you all a good news is that this story will be finished in 12-13 chapter. So enjoy it while you can cause there's going be an ending soon enough. **

**Review. 3 **

**mixedfic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well HELLO. Here is another edition, just for you all, cause I really feel bad about leaving it off for 2 years straight. Hope you all enjoyed the other chapter, I know it was a bit short but I am still in the process of figuring out the ending for this story. So enjoy this chapter and let me know how you like it. This time I have tried a little change in POV. I wanted to show Hermione's way of thinking. So this chapter, well a portion of it, is her POV. SO ENJOY. **

* * *

**Harry Potter's Thoughts**

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione's (kinda) POV**

The Great Hall was filled with students eating dinner, nobody expecting to see anything wierd today. No sirey! Except that nobody seemed to notice that one Golden Boy and one Slytherin Prince seem to be missing. Ofcourse in that category Hermione Granger was NOT included. She had noticed straight off the bat that Harry wasn't there, but when she started to think of why she noticed that directly across from her, Pansy had her arms around Blaise. Awkward...what you don't see it! Ok Hermione can't be the only smart witch of her year now can she?...ok ok yes she can. But that's not the issue here, the issue is that Pansy always, I mean ALWAYS, had her arms around MALFOY. Where was Malfoy? and...Hermione looked towards her right...where was Harry? Hmmmm very awkward indeed.

While Hermione was thinking in her minds eye, she noticed that maybe Ron knew where Harry was. She turned towards her left and felt disgusted. Ugh. How can Ron eat like...that! Ron had food already in his mouth and all he was doing was FORCING more in. Argh.

"Ron have you ever learned about how to eat food?" Ron gave her a wierd look, "..I mean you take a portion of food put it in your mouth, chew and swallow, then you repeat the process. Not get stuck on the first step and not moving forward...argh that's disgusting." Hermione finished.

Ron just kept giving her a wierd look, saying **wtf?. **Hermione just shock her head and sighed. "Boys.." she mummbled.

All of a sudden Hermione heard nothing but dropping of spoons, forks and knives, hitting the plate under it. She looked up at Ginny, who was sitting right infront of her, and saw her looking towards the great hall entrance. Hermione turned her head to the left and gasped so loud, she thought she was going to run out of breath.

There stood Malfoy with, none other but, Harry Potter over his shoulder...and that was not all...Malfoy was..SPANKING? Harry's ASS?

Ok now Hermione hardly EVER swears, but this was a complete **WHAT THE FUCK? **moment.

**End of Hermione (kinda) POV**

Harry couldn't believe what was happening to him. How could he, THE BOY WHO LIVED, be getting spanking on his ass? How in the name of Me- no Harry was not going to say Merlin..._'aww fuck, I just did..' _

"Malfoy, can you frikin Let me DOWN. NOW!" Harry demanded with his teeth glenched. Harry was getting embarresed, infront of the whole school. He knew for a fact that his face must be as red as a tomato, cause he could feel the heat on his face.

"No" Malfoy answered. What was wrong with him? The Malfoy he knew would want NOTHING to do with him. _'O merlin...what if I am dreaming? YEAH! this a nightmare...Yup a nightmare" _Thinking that all this was a nightmare, Harry closed his eyes shut and started wishing for it to be a nightmare and not real...but alas when he opened his eyes he was still hoisted on Malfoy's shoulder and in the great hall.

_'Did Malfoy just stop...' _Harry looked up from the ground and saw his professors and the headmaster staring at him with wide eyes...well Dumbledore wasn't, he just had his little twinkle in his eyes. _'He KNEW!' _All of a sudden he felt himself being hoisted down onto the ground, and staring straight into the faces of every student of Hogwarts. Harry gulped. Malfoy spoke.

"Listen up. I Draco Malfoy have put my mark on here, Harry Potter, as my mate. So he is off limits to all other Vampires, humans or any other magical creature. DON'T. EVEN. DARE." Harry was looking at Malfoy's face with the atmost suprise, thats when he noticed his fangs. MALFOY HAS FANGS! Harry's hand automatically went up to his neck and felt the puncture wonds..._'put a mark..?...AH NOO!' _

AND the crowd began...

"WTF?"

"Omg..Mal-"

"How in th-"

"OMG I knew i-"

"Look at Harr-"

"Is Potte-"

"What is he doi-"

"Oh my gosh is Harry goi-"

"Potter look's angry-"

"His knuckles are turning white I th-"

"Oh no.."

"HARRY NO!" _'Too late Hermione..' _and Harry puched Malfoy straight in the face. Yes Harry was shorter than the average boy but he was NOT in anyway weak.

Malfoy stumbled a little from the impact, he didn't even FALL? What the hell. That could bring down Ron and it can't bring down Malfoy? What does this kid eat? Or better yet what is he made off?

Mlafoy looked shocked for a second and as soon as it came it was gone, now a cold expression stood in its place. Slowly Malfoy turned towards Harry, Harry took a step back, Malfoy's aura felt..felt...felt _'...dangerous...' _

Harry knew he should run, or atleast scream for help from the professors, but nothing would come out and it seemed like the whole room had gone quite. Harry looked away from Malfoy's face and towards the students, it seemed as if they were all in a trance. Looking away from Malfoy was the worst thing to do because the minute he looked back, Malfoy POUNCED.

* * *

**That's it for today! muhahahaha! almost done. I have the ending in mind and next weekend chapter 8 shall be posted. So hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review. **

**mixedfic**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is another chapter. Sorry for the wait I was busy writing a new story called "The Burning Desire" its a ZukoxKatara story. So if you like that paring you are welcomed to read it and review. So here is another chapter. Enjoy! I don't own anything but the plot for THIS story not the original. So please do read and review. =D **

* * *

**Harry Potter's Thoughts**

**Chapter 8**

It was all so quick Harry didn't have time to even THINK. All he saw was, in slow motion, Malfoy pouncing on him and pushing him onto the ground. The minute his head made contact with the floor everything became fast paced once again, except maybe the only people who could HELP him. Yup, the professors and the rest of the students were still forzen on one spot. But Harry could swear he could see their eyes moving...hmm wierd.

"Oww...fuck." Harry swear under his breath. That impact sure would have left a bad bruise. Harry was about to tend to the bruise on his head with his hand when Malfoy, _'how could i have forgotten...'_, took hold of his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Malfoy wh-" Harry was stopped even before his rant could start with a pair of soft, _'but cold..'_, lips pressed against his warm ones. Harry tried to struggle, moving his body to the left and to the right, but what he got was unexpected indeed. Malfoy **moaned**. Oh yeah. Malfoy was getting turned on by what Harry was doing. _'This is fascinating..'_ Harry smirked. Malfoy had stopped kissing him because of his need to moan. Harry arched his back to meet Malfoy's body and moved, left, right, left, right. **Moan!** There it was again. Malfoy's eyes were glazed over with lust. His breathing getting harder, inconsistent. Harry felt his hands being let loose, but still not enough for him to get out of his grip. _'That means..more grinding..argh. Its ok Harry you almost got this, just a little more and you're free..' _So Harry did it again, but this time he didn't realize that he would brush against Malfoy's manhood. The minute Harry's groin brushed against Malfoy's, his eyes burst open and his grip on Harry's hand, instead of becoming looser became stronger. Harry hissed at the pain.

"Potter, it seems I'm not the only one with the urge to have sex..." Malfoy grinned.

"Oh no no no no no! This has nothing to do with sex Malfoy, I was just trying to get out from under yo-"

"And why would you want to do that? Hmm."

"Well if you'll le-" _'-t me finish! DARN IT MALFOY! STOP FUCKING KISSING ME!' _Yup Malfoy had his mouth, once again, planted onto Harry's.

After, what seemed like hours for Harry, Malfoy stopped kissing him and smirked.

"Now do you understand exactly how much I _**need **_you."

Harry didn't even hear him clearly, all he was worried about was gasping for air. _'Merlin...does Malfoy know I NEED to BREATH? Fuck!...o god his kisses are addicting...NO HARRY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! THIS IS MALFOY! HE IS A NO NO!' _

"Harry...are you listening to me?" Malfoy questioned a dazed looking Harry. Worried.

_'..but on the other hand, I am gay...and I haven't really met anyone who is gay. And Malfoy needs me anyway...I'm his..what did he call me-uhh ohh YEAH! Mate. So he can't really say no to me. Hmm ..'_

"H..Ha..Harr..HARRY!"

Harry came out of his daze, _'more like a talk with myself'_, and saw worried grey eyes staring straight at him.

"Oh hey Draco..you know about the whole mate th-" Harry was interrupted by a gasp. It was Malfoy.

"You..you called me Draco.." Harry gave him a wry look.

"Isn't that your name I mean that's what you have been saying is your name, unless I got it wr-WOAH!" Harry was stopped short of his sentence, when he was pulled off the ground and slammed straight into a warm chest. _'didn't he say he was a vampire though?...aren't they suppose to be cold..not warm.' _

Harry gently pushed his hands against Draco's, _'might as well use first name bases..'_, chest asking to let go. Draco did, but still had his arms lossely around Harry's shoulders, keeping him within his hold.

"Draco," Harry sighed, "listen to what I wanted to say before. The whole vampire mate thing, you can't just put a claim on me like that! Its unfair!" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Unfair." It sounded more like a statement coming from Draco's mouth rather than a question.

Harry gulped. "Yes unfair, I mean you didn't even court me in anyway I mean we **have **been **enemies **for the longest of times you ca-" Harry was cut short.

"You mean you want me to _woo _you?" Draco's eyebrows arched up and vanished into his blonde bangs hanging onto his forehead. A small grin.

Harry blushed, looking anywhere but at Draco's face. _'Ah..shit.' _"Well...I...well...in a way...kinda...sort of...I don't know!"

"You don't know?"

"Ok maybe I do."

"Well?"

"yes.." Harry whispered

Draco's face lighted up with a smile. "I didn't hear that..what did you say?" That was one fat lie. Draco heard what Harry had said, he just wanted the whole school to hear it. Who were still under his spell.

"Yes.."

"I can't hear you.."

"Yes.." a little louder

"Nope still can't hear you" by now Draco had let go of Harry and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"For Merlin's sake YES!" Harry looked straight up at Draco's face, his own face red with embaressment.

Draco grinned, "Now that's more like it." and kissed Harry straight on his lips. This time Harry was the one that **moaned**. And that please Draco _alot! _There kiss seemed to go on forever and would have if it weren't for the gasps they heard in the main hall. Both Harry and Draco broke apart. Harry gasped. Draco swore under his breath. Draco hadn't realized that he had let go off the spell. _'shit'_

They got off the floor as fast as they could and straighten their clothes, trying to look as presentable as possible. Kind of hard when Harry was in Pajamas. All of a sudden Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak to you in my office, if you please." The tone in his voice didn't sound anything like the happy go lucky Dumbledore. This voice was more like you've been caught red handed and now I shall punish you severely for what you have done.

The only thought going through both Harry and Draco's mind was..._'We are screwed...'_

* * *

**That's all folks. Next chapter may be the last one. So hope you are enjoying it so far. Hmm Dumbledore seems a little off today I wonder what he wants to talk to the boys about? I shall try my utter best to post as soon as possible, but I want to post chapter 2 for my air bender story before the last chapter for this one. So please be patient. **

**So hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review, they are my source of inspiration. **

**mixedfic**


	9. Chapter 9

**well here it is the last chapter of Harry Potter's Thoughts. Sorry its late, but do enjoy and review. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. New character intro in this last chapter cause I am thinking of a sequal with another paring in mind. Tell me what you think and if you would like to see that story come to life! I mean on . Teehee!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Harry Potter's Thoughts**

It was dead silence on the walk towards Dumbledore's office. The only sounds that were heard were their shoes hitting the floor. Almost in a rhythm of a song. But no one dare humm a tune.

Once they had reached Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore mummbled a word under his breath and the staircase appeared. He turned around, facing both Harry and Draco- who were holding hands- and said "Well, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter I suppose we should head up towards my office. This way please."

Harry found that a little odd..why didn't he just walk forward and they would have followed...wierd

As Harry took a step forward Draco pulled him back. "Wha-"

"Professor may I know why we are going up to you're office?"

What was wrong with Draco, was he stupid..._'O god I hope not...don't want to live my life with a stupid boyfriend' _was what went through Harry's mind.

Harry was struggling to free his hands from Draco's grip, but hell was it tight. Harry was going to tell Draco to stop acting stupid himself, when he heard Dumbledore chuckle. Harry looked up at Dumbledore's face and noticed his normal blue eyes were red.

"What in the name of Merlin! Who are you? What have you done to Dumbledore! Where is he? ANSWER ME!" Harry screamed.

"Now now my boy, calm down. Your headmaster is sitting at his little cozy office having lemon drops." The imposter Dumbledore said to reassure Harry.

"Who the heck are you?" Harry asked, cursing himself mentally about forgetting his wand.

The imposter Dumbledore all of a sudden started shifting- body shifting. Harry took a step back, as some sort of smoke started to cover his transformation. Harry stepped back towards Draco and whispered "That's not the effect of polyjuice potion- who the heck is this guy..."

Draco didn't evert his eyes from the imposter for one second- on second thought he didn't even blink.

"Draco.." Harry called out to him, no response.

"Draco?..." once again Harry called out to him, this time waving his right hand infront of his face, trying to get his attention- failed yet again. Harry sighed and looked away from Draco and at the mysterious man infront of him _'ah he was done transforming...'_

"Who are you?" Harry asked

The mysterious man looked straight at him_, 'Merlin's beard...this guy is taller than me too! Merlin **really **hates me..'_

"I am Declan, the master of all Vampires" He stated

Draco snorted "Yeah right, **all vampires**.." Draco looked towards Harry, with a smirk planted on his face, "what he means to say is that he is only the master of the 8 vampires that he has turned."

Harry looked back towards Declan and asked "So are you the one that turned Draco into a vampire too?"

"We-" Declan started

"NO!" Draco stated

"Oh come on D-"

"NO! You did NOT turn me!"

"Yes I di-"

"NO you DIDNT!"

"YES I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Harry was confused _'what is going on here?' _Harry shook his head side to side, his dark hair tossing itself along with this head, as if he were trying to clear his mind.

"Ok little boys.." both the vampires turned their heads towards Harry and gave him the deadliest glare they could muster, _'I guess they don't like being called little boys..' _

"...Now one by one you both will speak. Draco you will go first and Declan you will go next. Ok" Both Draco and Declan folded their arms over their chest and huffed.

Harry sighed. And the stories began.

* * *

**Draco**

One morning I woke up with this immense headache. I told my mother and she said to take a potion, so I did and then the headache went away- for a short period of time anyway. But then it kept coming back and I didn't know what to do. And everytime I would have these headaches I would notice something new about myself. Things such as my skin began to look paler than usual, my hair was growing atleast 5 cm every day, I started hating going outside-all of a sudden everything was just too bright and worst off all I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't find the passion or tierdness to sleep.

I told my mom about all that I was experencing but all she said to do was take this potion and take that potion, as if she were trying to subdue some part of me. So I went to the next logical person, Snape.

When I told Snape about my symptom, he pondered over it for a while, until one day he came up with the answer. He told me I was a vampire.

Ofcourse I was shocked and kept on telling him that I had not been bitten by any vampire and that I was not dead, I mean my heart was beating just as normal as always, maybe a little faster but still it was beating. Then Snape dropped the bomb...

_"It seems there is only one other explanation for these vampire like symptoms."_

_"What is it?" _

_"One of your parents is of vampire decent or is a vampire themselves."_

I told him that wasn't possible, both my parents were walking in sunlight no problem and in no way did they have any sort of fangs and didn't for sure drink blood. Then he said...

_"Then I am afraid to inform you that either you are an adopted son or your father is not your real father."_

_"WHAT? That ca-can- NO!"_

_" I think the better person to help you answer that question would be your mother." _

So I took his advice and went to my mother. It turns out Snape was right, my father wasn't my birth father. My mother had been raped by a vampire the year before I had been born. She didn't know who he was or even how he looked, cause all she remembered were fiery red eyes just staring down at her. I felt like killing the man who was supposedly my father. I asked my mother about if father knew and all she said was..

_"I was already married at that time Draco...you're father thought that you were his, you looked so much like him even I couldn't believe it." _

_"But how?" _

_"To this date Draco I don't know, all I remember is being so relieved to see that you were a normal baby but the minute you started telling me about the symptoms that were occuring I knew that you weren't. I'm sorry Draco..I'm so sorry.." _

It took a while but I tracked my real father- as much as I don't like it- down. It wasn't hard at all, such a playboy isn't hard to find.

After I found him I confronted him ofcourse. But I didn't tell him that I was his son, I just said that a vampire had bitten me and I didn't know what to do or how to control my powers, and like an idiot he believed me.

**"HEY aren't u ashammed calling your own old man an idiot!" **

**"No not really...anyway where was I...O yes..."**

**"You're grownded young man!" **

**"Oh shut up" **

It wasn't long before I started being able to control all my powers and understanding the life of a vampire and soon after I confronted him regarding the issue of him being my father.

* * *

**Declan**

I have been a vampire for many generations now, and had never found that one person who I could love and cherish. I mean come on who is going to love a vampire..I mean yes it is appealing and all but they are going to die much sooner than that vampire.

So I kept looking for that one, but all the looking and waiting took a toll on my body. My vampire instincts were calling out to mate and I didn't have one.

One night I was such a night when my instincts took over. I was trying to stay away from croweded places, trying to blend in with the darkness, but to no wail a young women found me. Her blonde tossels, so soft and smooth, her skin pale as the moon and her eyes were the perfect blend of hue's of blue. She was perfect, and that was when it hit me- she is the one. She was the one I had been looking for. Then my instinctis took over.

I raped her. Not knowing what I was doing, I just wanted to make her mine and mine alone. I had found the one after so long all the suffering that I went through those years waiting for her, those were the thoughts that were going through my head. Making me think it was all perfect, nothing I was doing was wrong. And that's where I was wrong.

Next night when I woke up I was already at my house and I didn't remember a thing. How I got home? What happened? Who was that woman? What had I done?

But I did remember one thing, the ache in my heart was gone. I knew I had to find her, but after that night I never saw her again, until I met Draco.

I had mu suspicions, because I noticed right away that Draco wasn't a normal turned by a bite vampire.

**"Yeah right old man.." **

**"Draco stop interupting him"**

**"BUT he interupted ME!" **

**"For merlin's sake..." **

**"HMPH!" **

**"Shall I continue?" **

**"O yes! please do!" **

I noticed he didn't have a bite mark but I still wanted to see what he was made off. I had never seen a vampire offspring before and wanted to see what new powers one would have. And he did have one, he could walk during the day.

He didn't have any problem with the sun, expect with his eyes, they were a little too bright for the eyes- but other than that he looked normal like every other human being. I was shocked.

Then later that week he told me he was my son, and that I had raped his mother. I told him that I never wanted any harm to fall on his mother, it was just that she turned up at the wrong place at the wrong time- a time when my vampire insticts take over. Maybe my vampire would have let her go if she weren't my mate...but she was and my vampire took advantage of being in control.

I told him that it wasn't in my control and that I was sorry with all my heart.

**"You don't have a heart..remember." **

**"Yes Draco..I know I don't" **

**"Draco...merlin's beard when is that boy going to learn.." **

After I told Draco all that, he was so quite I thought something had happened to him, but it seemed he still could not forgive me. He got up and ran so fast, even I was sure that I could not be able to catch up with him. So I left him be. It turned out he came straight to school. And I asked Dumbledore if I could just meet with him once, since I had heard that he had found his mate. So Dumbledore gave me his permission to dress as him at dinner and see you both from afar. It seemed that was a failed..

* * *

"...plan" Declan finished his story.

Harry looked at both the men standing infront of him and sighed.

"You know Draco, Declan didn't mean to do what he did to your mother...and Declan its better you go and apolagize to his mother."

The minute Harry finished his sentence, Draco mouth went flying open and Declan's eyes sparkled with hope.

"NO WAY! No way is this monster going near my MOTHER!" Draco argued, pointing his straight index finger at Declan.

Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring Draco completley he walked over to Declan held onto his wrist and pulled him aside. Harry could hear Draco's footsteps not too far away so he turned around and told him to stop. Of course Draco wasn't going to listen and started disagreeing but in the end he stayed in a corner and waited for Harry and Declan's conversation to finish.

"Listen Declan, no matter what Draco says you are not a monster. And I am sure Draco's mother deserves someone who loves her as much as you do." Harry said.

"You think so?" Declan asked, his voice quivering

Harry smiled "Yes I think so. And here is a little heads up...Draco's dad is in Azkaban so his mother is all alone in that HUGE mansion an-" even before Harry could finish his sentence Declan was off like the wind.

Draco came running up to Harry, huffing. "Wher-re d-d-did he go..?"

Harry just smirked and said "I don't know, he just said he had to leave."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry "Don't you dare lie to me..."

Harry gave Draco the most innocent look he could muster "Why would I lie to you Drakiepoo..."

Draco's narrowed eyes, narrowed even more if that was possible, but a small smile was taking shape on his face. "Call me that again and I might jump you right here.."

Harry's eyes went wide for a second, but was replaced with a sinster smirk "Now that depends..if you can CATCH ME FIRST!" and with that said he was off. Runing down the hall as fast as his legs would take him.

"Oh no you didn't!" and Draco went chasing after him.

...

And they lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!...NAH!

* * *

**So there you have it the end of Harry Potters Thoughts. REALLY LATE I KNOW! but good news for people who liked this story I am going to make a sequel but..it won't be centered on Draco and Harry but on Declan (who u met today) and Narcissa. **

**Since INDIA won the cricket world cup today after 28 years of waiting! HERE IS THE CHAPTER! hope u enjoyed and please do review. Just don't flame please I am in a very good mode. Thanks and HAVE A GREAT what ever of the LEFT WEEKEND!**

**mixedfic (peace)**


End file.
